


Final Anomaly

by Blackleader369



Category: Final Space
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28755405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackleader369/pseuds/Blackleader369
Summary: What if Little Cato hacked NF ship? What if in his despair to go back in time to save Avocato, he overload the time machine and changed more that he wanted?
Comments: 11
Kudos: 14





	1. Attempt 101: Part 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blank_Error](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blank_Error/gifts), [Xyeliss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xyeliss/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Little Cato had succeeded in hack Nightfall's time machine? What if in his despair to save his father, he overloaded the ship and changed more that he wanted?

' **AVOCATO** opened his eyes, he quickly gets up a little and puts his trembling hand on his sweating chest'.   
  
"Wh- What was that?" He thought to himself. But was interrupted shortly after by a robotic voice.   
  
"Good morning, Avocato" Said the voice "What are you doing?"   
  
"Nothing **TRB."** Avocato said "It was just a nightmare."   
  
'That's what Avocato was trying to convince himself, but he never had a dream that was so realistic, he felt everything that happend, his son hug, finding an bomb on him, hearing him scream, an explosion and then just...nothing.'   
  
"So uhh, what day is today?"   
  
"Do you want to know the day of the week or the day of your sentence?"   
  
"Sentence."   
  
"Did i count the days? Of course i count the days. Today is the 1,088 day of your 3 years sentence."   
  
"Alright Avocato, just one more week, you can do this."   
  
'With that, Avocato finally go out of the bed to start his day, first some exercises, then a bath, water and take care of his plants, until finally the breakfeast, all the time, he didn't said a single word since basically he was the only prisoner in the entire ship and the only company he had was just security robots called SAMES, that he didn't want to waste time trying to talk to'   
  
'His silent eating however, was interrupted by the only robot that talked to him(or was paranoid about him to be more specific) flapping his hands on the table'   
  
"What are you planning, ventrexian?" Said the machine   
  
"Eating" Avocato replied with the most rhetorical tone he could do   
  
"Yeah, i know what are you doing, i ask what are you planning?"   
  
Avocato sighed "Do we have to pass trough this everyday, **POX**?"   
  
"Of course." POX said "You think i don't know what your Ventrexian brain is doing? Thinking that in the moment that i let my guard down, you will try to escape?"   
  
"You know that i literally have only one week left to be released, right?"   
  
"It doesn't matter." POX assure "I will keep my eye on you until this is over."   
  
'With that, POX leaves the cafeteria'   
  
'If there was something that made Avocato's life more difficult on the ship, it was definitely that damn tryvuulian machine. they were robots used to guard Ventrexians in wartime prison camps. When the war was finally over, they were offered to the Infinite Guard as a peace deal.'   
  
"So Avocato, do you wish to start your work-day now, or do you want a cookie for being a prisoner model?" TRB asked   
  
"You know i barely eat those things, but thanks for asking." Avocato replied "Now just give me 10 more minutes."   
  
'Avocato then go back to his room, he proceeds to sit in chair and press play on his camera to start recording'   
  
"Hey son, sorry that i haven't been making records on the last days, i really don't have so much to talk here besides the usual but, the news is that i only have one week left to be released. Man, 3 years really passed fast, don't they? I just hope that you are doing well, if something happens i will let you know. Bye."   
  
'Avocato stop the recording'   
  
"DO YOU WISH TO SEND THE RECORD?" TRB asked   
  
"...No." Avocato replied "Let's just get this day over with."   
  
...   
  
'Some hours later, Avocato was finally at the last service, which consisted of repairing a part of the ship's hull'   
  
"Can i ask you something Avocato? I will ask you something. Why do you never send the recordings?"   
  
"I just...i just don't think is necessary." Avocato replied to TRB   
  
"So why you insist in recording yourself at least one time all days, and keep making messages that you never going to send to the person you most want to talk?"   
  
"Because..." Avocato didn't want to respond that question "Just shut up TRB, i almost ending this and i really don't need any distra-"   
  
'Avocato interrupted himself when he noticed something weird in the sky, it was what looked like a green dot, but it kept growing and growing until it got stuck to Avocato's face'   
  
"AHHHH-GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF" He scream, until he opened his eyes to see what was that...thing'   
  
"What the-" Avocato couldn't speak right, that thing was nothing like he had ever saw.   
  
"Chookit?" Said the strange creature, letting Avocato a little more freak-out.   
  
"Avocato, is everything alright? TRB asked "Your heartbeats are racing."   
  
'Avocato kept looking at the green thing'   
  
"It was...it was nothing." He said " I just thought something that something was in in my hemelt."   
  
'Avocato wasn't sure of why he lied since it could get him into trouble, but there was something weird in that green alien, he didn't know why but there was something so familiar on they'   
  
"Hey ventrexian! Are you done there? POX asked   
  
"...yeah?" Avocato replied  
"Then go back inside!" POX ordered   
  
"Okay, okay. But you are coming with me" said Avocato while grabbing the green alien thing.


	2. Attempt 101: part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How many more things have changed?

"Finally, i thought i would never lose him" Avocato said while entering in his room, one of the few places he knew POX would not follow him. There, he let the green alien thing go.   
  
"Chokity?"   
  
"Now, what are you?" Avocato asked   
  
"Chookity-pok!"   
  
"That doesn't exactly answer my question. Is that everything you can say?"   
  
"Chookity!"   
  
"I'll take that as a yes." Avocato sighed "Look, i want you to stay, but i can't risk POX or TRB to find out about you."   
  
"Chookity?"   
  
"If i could only...oh, i know! How about this...?"   
  
'Avocato takes an empty plant pot and puts it on the head of the green alien'   
  
"Whoooaaah." Said the green alien   
  
"I think we might fool at least POX for a while, but i still need time to-" Before he finish his sentence, an explosion occurs in the ship that ends up rocking everything.   
  
"TRB, What was that?!"   
  
"Nothing, Just some heavily armed invaders."   
  
"WHAT?! HOW MANY?!"   
  
"According to the scanners, at least 5. Don't worry, my incredible defences and the SAMES should take care of them, but for your safety i recommend, you to go to the cafeteria."   
  
"I'M GOING NOW!" Avocato said, he puts the green alien between his arms and start to run.   
  
'Meanwhile on the other side of the ship, shots and more shots filled the air, on one side of SAMES for protection and on the other, a group of masked aliens'   
  
"Man, why this ship have so many protection?" Said one of the aliens.   
  
"This look like an Infinity Guard prison ship, but weirdly i just detect one life signal besides E-351" said the other.   
  
"Wow, whatever that guy did, it really pissed they off"   
  
"Enough! We already waste too much time." Said the female voice "FIRE IN THE HOLE" she proceeds to throw a small grenade that when detoned, deactivated all SAMES at once.   
  
'Avocato finally arrives at the cafeteria where POX already was and TRB immediately locks the door'   
  
"TRB, what are the invaders status?"   
  
"So, long story short, all the SAMES and my defences have been deactivated and they are heading in this way."   
  
"Crap" Avocato thought. He had to think on a way to scape of this situation, but before he could think on anything, the group of masked aliens showed up.   
  
"CORRECTION: They are already here." TRB stated   
  
"OPEN THE DOOR NOW" one said. "We know that you have E-351 with you! Give him to us and you will not be killed!"   
  
"What- what are they talking about?" Avocato asked   
  
"If i had to guess, they are problaly talking about the life form that you've been trying to hide all day." TRB said, showing that he knew about the alien   
  
"Chookity?"   
  
With the revelation that Avocato's new plant was (obviously) not a plant, POX gasped "I knew it. I knew it wasn't a plant! You were just trying to escap-"   
  
"POX, NOT NOW!" Avocato yelled   
  
"This is your last chance!" Said the female voice of the group "Hand him over right now or else!"   
  
"Avocato? May i make a suggestion?" TRB asked "I suggest you do what the women said."   
  
"JUST SHUT THE HELL UP AND LET ME THINK!"   
  
"There's got to be a way out of here." Avocato thought "If i don't do anything, they will kill me for sure. If we could just telerport from here, we- Wait. That's it"   
  
"TRB! Activate the Lightfold Engine now!"   
  
"Avocato, reconsider your options. This will considerably increase your sentence."   
  
'Avocato stop for a second, terrified. He had passed the last 3 years doing everything he was said and behaving well to not have his freedom delayed, and now he was really gonna put all his effort in vain? But then he looks at the scared face of the green alien and that was enough for him to set up his mind'   
  
"I'm don't care! DO IT!"   
  
"Avo-"   
  
'The aliens were getting close'   
  
"NOW!!!"   
  
"Roger that!" TRB said   
  
'The masked aliens were ready to explode the door, when suddenly one yells'   
  
"THEY ARE LIGHTFOLDING!"   
  
"DAMMIT!" said the other "WE HAVE TO FET OUT OF HERE"   
  
'All the aliens runs to their ships with exception of the female one, but it was too late, only one of them escaped with life, the other 3 were killed in the jump.   
  
'The Galaxy One emerged in a different sector but there was still a problem'   
  
"Did we made it?" Avocato asked   
  
"Avocato, i don't want to alarm you but, we gonna be hit by asteroids in 50 seconds. I really recommend that you grab your helmet and prepare for the impact."   
  
'Without even thinking, Avocato runs for his life to grab his helmet with the green alien keep following him, he barely made it to the helmet before he and the green alien got suck to outside of the ship.'   
  
"Ventrexian! Are you okay?" POX asked Avocato through the communicator on his helmet, looking a little worried.   
  
"Yeah, but we are now outside the ship. TRB, can you grabs us?"   
  
"The Lightfold Engine needs to cool down before it can be used again." TRB stated "I calculate that at this rate, you will be crushed by the asteroids before you can go back to Galaxy One.   
  
"What can i do?"   
  
"You can use the air supply from your spacesuit to launch yourself back to the Galaxy One, but you have to this alone."   
  
"What?! NO!" Avocato responds "I didn't risk my life for him to just give up now! I will do it with him.   
  
"Avocato! It will only work if you drop the-" TRB was interrupted by Avocato   
  
"I DON'T CARE! I WILL NOT LOSE HIM TOO!"   
  
'With that statement, Avocato uses his air supply to go back to Galaxy One, praying to TRB plan to work with him and the green alien, but TRB was right. He runs out of oxygen before reaching the Galaxy One'   
  
"Da-Dammit..." Avocato thought "So this is how i'm going to die...?"   
  
"TRB...send the recordings to..."   
  
'Avocato fainted before he could finish his sentence'   
  
...   
  
-HE DEAD?! TELL ME HE IS NOT DEAD TRB! HE CAN'T DIE NOW!"   
  
'That was the first thing Avocato heard when he woke up at the airlock'   
  
"My head...What happ-"   
  
"YOU'RE ALIVE!!!" POX scream in relief and hugging Avocato "OH thank stars you- I mean- WHAT YOU DID WAS VERY DANGEROUS! NEVER DO THAT AGAIN! "He tried to correct himself while letting go of the hug.   
  
"What are you talking-" Avocato then remembers everything that happen "Wait. WHERE IS-"   
  
"Chookity" said the alien thing that was now putting his face in Avocato chest'   
  
-Oh, i'm glad that you are okay..." Avocato said hugging the green alien back.   
  
"Hey TRB, i thought you said that i was going to die in the process."   
  
"You were dead. For 5 minutes."   
  
"Wait, what?" Avocato asked, not believing on what he heard   
  
"I believe the life form saved you. How? I don't know."   
  
Avocato looked at the green alien and smiled a little "Eh....Looks like we are even now."   
  
"Chookity pok!"   
  
"Awww, i almost don't want to interrupt you." TRB said "But i will because i'm detecting another life form still armed on board."   
  
"...What deck?" Avocato asked   
  
"4A. The remaining SAMES are on the way."   
  
'Avocato makes his way the deck 4A. When he enters there, a gun is pointed to the back of his head'   
  
"Hand over E-351 now" said the female voice'   
  
"Look, this can end in 2 ways; With your surrender or your death."  
'The female person chuckles'   
  
"Quite funny you saying that, specially when i'm the one pointing a gun at you."   
  
"Yeah." Avocato made a little smirk smile "But you are outnumbered."   
  
'She soon realized what Avocato meant by that when she heard a "FREEZE" behind her, she turned around to see a lot of SAMES pointing their weapons at her, letting her with no other choice besides surrender.   
  
...   
  
"So, what's your name anyway?" Avocato ask to the human. They were both at the Commissary playing (at least Avocato was, since her hands were tied up) cards, but she just kept staring at him.   
  
"You know, if you don't want to play, at least say so-"   
  
"Is **SHERYL** , alright?!" The women finally spoke "There. Happy now, cat-man?"   
  
"I'm not a cat, i'm a ven-" He was interrupted by Sheryl   
  
"Yeah, yeah. I KNOW what you are, i just don't care."   
  
"But can you care to explain why the hell you were willing to kill me just to have him?" Avocatoasked while pointing at the green alien on his side'   
  
"You have no idea what that is. Do you?"   
  
"Nope." He responds "Should i care?"   
  
"Yeah, You should!" Sheryl said "That thing is a planet killer."   
  
"...Is that the part where i'm supposed to laugh? Because you failed miserably." Avocato said   
  
"You think this is a joke?" Sheryl asked "I'm telling the true. The Lord Commander is searching the galaxy for it, and he WILL find you."   
  
"Yeah, sure. I totally believe in you. Now if excuse me, i need to be in any place asides from here."   
  
"Listen to me! That thing is dangerous! We are all in danger!" Sheryl screams to Avocato, but he doesn't listen.   
  
'Avocato left the Commissary area and enter at the cafeteria area'   
  
"Chookity?" Ask the green life form, looking a little concerned.   
  
'Avocato sighed "Look, i'll be honest here. I still don't know what you are, and maybe the human is telling the truth, but i don't care. So let's make one thing clear; No matter what Sheryl or anyone says about you; As long that you are with me, i will protect you no matter what, okay?"   
  
"Chookity pok!" Said the green alien, very exited   
  
"Ok. For now i think you should have at least a name. How about.... **STORMBABY**? Do you like it?"   
  
"Wooaahh. Chookity!" The green alien said, showing that he was very happy with the name   
  
"I'll take that as a yes too." Avocato said   
  
"Well said, Avocato." TRB commented "You shall receive a reward for this."   
  
"Reward? That means that my sentence will not increase?" Avocato asked, sounding a little hopeful   
  
"No." TRB said, destroying Avocato's little hope "Your sentence will still increase to 1 more week. What's your reward? 2 cookies instead of one!"   
  
"Well, at least it was worth for it" Avocato said putting his hand in Stormbaby's head. He may not know what could happen from now on, but whatever it is, he will face it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep. Sheryl is here. That must mean something...
> 
> Also yes, Mooncake name changes because Avocato didn't had a a larva called Mooncake.


	3. Are we there yet?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where they go to Tera-Con-Prime^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No matter the universe, the Dewinters always suffer the same fate ='(

'Some days have passed since Avocato found Stormbaby and met Sheryl, and things got a little better. POX was busy helping the SAMES to fix the ship and didn't bother him so much, and he had now not only a cute little friend, but someone that wasn't a robot, he could actually have a normal conversation'

"Hi, son" Avocato said to his video-recording, "I hope that you are doing well. Things have been quite interesting here. First thing, i finally have someone to play cards. She is grump as hell and tried to kill me and my little green friend, but at this point, anything that is not a robot is good." He then turns the Video recording to show Sheryl "Your turn, baby."

'Sheryl spills all the cards in her mouth'

Sheryl: Call me baby again, and i promise that when i get rid of those handcuffs, i-WILL-hurt you.   
Avocato: Until then, try not to lose, baby. Oh, and the green ball friend i mentioned is this little guy.  
Stormbaby: Oooh.  
Avocato: I named it Stormbaby, and everyone likes him.  
Sheryl: This little green snot-ball is a super weapon that will doomed us all.

'Avocato puts his hand in Sheryl's mouth to make her shut up'

Avocato: Now listen here. Stormbaby has feelings, so you better stop messing with him. Now, other then that, things have been pretty good here. I mean, sure, i got my sentence to increase to one more week, but it was worth it. And i think that's all, i love you, bye.  
TRB: DO YOU WISH TO SEND THE RECORD?

'Avocato's smile faded as he just replied with a simple no.'

Sheryl: So you just made this whole message to your son, just to not send to him?  
Avocato:...I have my reasons.  
Sheryl: Oh, really? What is it then?  
Avocato: I don't have to explain to you.

'Sheryl then mumbles something, and Avocato hears what she said, but decides not to question'

...

'Some time later, Avocato was distracting himself with a video game. He didn't even pay attetion for what was going on with Stormbaby until he heard TRB saying "Unauthorized Scan Detect" This alerts Avocato, but before he could do anything, POX destroys the scanner thing'

Avocato: Wha-POX, WHAT THE HELL?!  
POX: Hey, i was doing my job, ok? I couln't afford you to use this to escape.

'POX leaves the place, and Avocato turns his attention to the destroyed machine'

Avocato: Is this...a ventrexian stealth probe? What is this doing here?  
Sheryl: Terk.

"What" Avocato asks, just realizing that Sheryl was there too.

Sheryl: This probe. It must be from Terk.  
Avocato: Who's Terk?  
Sheryl: A bounty hunter that i hired to capture Stormbaby.  
Avocato: I thought you were a bounty hunter.  
Sheryl: I'm a mercenary, there is a difference. Now, assuming that he scanned Stormbaby, he is probably on his way back to the Lord Commander to gather reinforcements.  
Avocato: How do i stop him?  
Sheryl: You, alone? Not even in your dreams. But together, we might have a chance. Let me go and i will help you.  
Avocato: You tried to kill me. Why should i trust you?  
Sheryl: You shouldn't, but you don't have so much choice. Besides, i'm the only one here that can get you there without getting killed.  
Avocato:...TRB?  
TRB: Did Sheryl made a point? She totally made a point.

'Avocato thinks for a minute, then he mumbles something, while taking off her handcuffs. Sheryl thanks him, and proceeds to kicks him riiiiiiiight in that place. Avocato goes to his knees'

"Why...did you...did that...?" Avocato asked with a trembling voice. "I told you that once i get rid of the handcuffs i would hurt you." She replied "Now, to Tera-Con-Prime."

...

'Avocato and Sheryl made their way to Tera-Con-Prime in a transporter to avoid attetion'

Sheryl: How are the balls doing?  
Avocato:...  
Sheryl: Ok. And how's the head?  
Avocato: Almost 4 years of well-behavior. And i just have to break the rules one time to have a chip that can blow my head?! This is your fault!  
Sheryl: Oh, i'm sorry. But if you had given the E-351 to me, none of us would be here in the first place.  
Avocato: Did someone ever said that talking to you is frustrating as hell?  
Sheryl: Only those that wanted to die, but enough talk, we are here.

'Sheryl landed the ship, and both of them get out'

Avocato: So, where do you think this Terk-guy is?  
Sheryl: I have an idea, but we need to go to tier 24 to get you papers first.  
Avocato: Papers?  
Sheryl: Indentification papers. You don't want to get liquified, do you?  
Avocato: What do you mean by "getting liquified"?

'Sheryl didn't want to waste time explaining, so when she heard one of the guards asking one person for indentification papers and the person didn't seen to have it, she points at them, so Avocato could witnesses the person getting liquified'

Sheryl: That.  
Avocato:...point taken.  
Sheryl: Good. Now, follow me, cat-man.  
Avocato: I'm not a cat!  
Sheryl: And i still don't care!  
Avocato(sigh): I hope Stormbaby is having a better time than me.

...

'Back on Galaxy One, Stormbaby was definitively not having a better time, mostly because POX was having a panic attack towards Avocato'

POX: WHAT?!   
TRB: For the sixth time, he is not free.  
POX: THEN WHY DID YOU LET HIM GO?! WHAT IF HE GETS HURT-I MEAN-What if he tries to escape?!  
TRB: He won't try. Why? Because he thinks the chip i put in him will blow his head.  
POX: Ok POX. Calm down. He will be alright. STORMBABY, TELL ME HE IS GOING TO BE ALRIGHT!

'Before Stormbaby could say anything, a purple flash happens, followed by a mysterious ship, from inside the ship, a masked intruder comes out. POX hugs Stormbaby and yells "RUN".

...

Sheryl: Here it is. Tier 24.  
Avocato:...You know. When you said that we were getting the papers in a illegal store, i thought it it would look more...illegal.  
Sheryl: That's why it's perfect. After you.

'Both of them enters in the store, at first, there was nobody there but then they heard a voice'

"Sorry, i had to get something done" said the voice "Welocome to my...What do you want now?

Sheryl: Nice to see you too, JACK.  
Jack: 'The' Sheryl, i said that i can't keep helping you, the guards are starting to get suspicious of my "business". I was already visited by some guards 5 times just this month.  
Sheryl: I know, but this will be the last one, i promise. I just need indentification papers for...Avocato?

'Avocato was paralized while looking at Jack. There was something so familiar about him, the more he looked at him, the more he wanted to kill him, but he couln't understand why. A voice in his head was screaming "kill him. Make him pay for what he did" but the voice was silenced when he heard Sheryl's voice telling him to snap out of it'

Avocato: Sorry, what?  
Sheryl: Are you sure you okay?  
"Yeah yeah." Avocato said, putting his hand in his chest "Just...Let's get this done."

Jack: Look, 'the' Sheryl. The papers are the easy part, but 'the' Avocato, it could be-  
Avocato: is just "Avocato".  
Jack: Yeah, like i was saying, for 'the' Avocato, it could be a little difficult to just walk around.  
Avocato: It doesn't have th-  
Jack: Wait, let me see if i still have...

'Jack then went looking for something in a box'. "There you go." Said Jack, pulling some kind of alien skin "A skin of a dead Hooblat".

Avocato:...Ok, first; I not gonna wear this, and second; Why do you even have this?  
Jack: You have your hobbies, i have mine. And you are going to wear this. You really want to get liquidified and have Stormbaby and the Galaxy One destroyed?  
Avocato: Wha-Ho-How do you even know that?  
Jack: It's everywhere. It's all everyone's talking about.  
Avocato:...How-  
Sheryl and Jack: GET IN THE SKIN! NOW!

...

Sheryl: Can't you walk faster?  
Avocato: Oh, i'm sorry. As you may not know, i'm not used to use a dead person skin...Be honest, how do i even look?  
Sheryl: You look...fiiine...  
Avocato: You're not even looking at me to answer...I can't believe i'm asking this but, don't you have anything to, you know, to make a bit better?  
Sheryl: No. Way.  
Avocato: Well, that was a quick answer.  
Sheryl: No. Terk. Over there.  
Avocato: What? What are we waiting for? Let's go.

'Both of them follow Terk. Sheryl waited until they were alone to grab him from behind'

Sheryl: Hello, Terk.  
Avocato: Did you really thought we wouldn't find you?  
Terk: Who the hell are you, you old bag?  
Avocato:...Good question.

'Terk didn't understand what that hooblat meant, but it didn't matter. He puts Sheryl to the ground and makes the hooblat fall. A little fight broke out, but Sheryl had the upper-hand'

Sheryl: Any last words?  
Terk: I know where the Lord Commander put HIM.  
Sheryl: What?...You are lying!  
Terk: Think, why would i lie about this?  
Sheryl:...Where?  
Terk: Cell 43.  
Sheryl: All this time...He was here?  
Terk: Now, let me go.  
Sheryl: Oh, i'll let you go...straight to hell.

'Sheryl shoots Terk in the head'

...

On the Galaxy One, POX and Stormbaby were hinding in the cafeteria closet, while TRB was using anti-gravity countermeasures and SAMES to stop the masked intruder'

Stormbaby: Chookity?  
POX: What?! No, i'm not scared, i'm protecting you.  
Stormbaby: Chookity, chookity pok!  
POX: Well...That makes sense, but-  
Stormbaby: Chookity!  
POX: Yeah, you're right! I need to help them!

'POX opens the closet to help the SAMES and TRB, but gets almost shot even before getting out of the closet, so he just closes the door again'

POX:...Or we could stay here for a while, i'm sure they got this.

...

'Sheryl sneaks into cell 43, Praying that he was there, and he was'

"GARY...?" She said, almost not believing, after all this time. Gary notices that Sheryl was there and stood up'  
Sheryl: Sit tight. I'm getting out of here.

'Gary tries to yell something to her, but Sheryl couln't hear him.

Sheryl: I can't hear you, I- I'm sorry. I should have done so much more for you when I had the chance. But i won't leave you here, just let me think on some way to-

'Then suddenly, she heard Gary was yelling'

Gary: MOM, RUN! IT'S A TRAP! GET OUT OF HERE NOW!'

'The lights turn on, and before Sheryl could react, she was captured, a voice then orders the guards to take her to lord commander'

...

'Meanwhile, a million of questions were passing in Avocato's head "...Where am i?...Who am i?...How did i end up with 2 kids calling me mom?". His situation was clearly not the best. When he was knocked over a railing, he fell on a conveyor belt, where a computer fell for his disguise and identified him as Melanie Dewinter, and then send him to her home where, not only her kids thought that Avocato was actually her, but also her husband, called David. Before he could even understand the situation he was in, the two brothers start tugging him from side to side'

"I love mommy more!" said one brother "No, i love mommy more!" Said the other. "Wa-Wait! stop pulling me, you're going to-" But it was too late. The skin tore in half, revealing Avocato himself. Of course both kids and her husband were freaking-out and crying'

Avocato: I know what it looks like but, i can explain...the thing is-  
David: GET OUT OF HERE, YOU MANIAC!

'Avocato didn't hesitate for a second before running to the door. When he got out, he was trying to understand how the hell did he end up in that situation, and then remembers it was because of Sheryl.

"Where the hell is she, anyway?" Avocato asked himself, but then he saw that she was being held by some guards and was being taken away to a castle. Avocato then checks how many hours he had left'

"...Only two hours before my head explodes, huh?" Avocato thinks for a minute "(sigh) I'm going to hate myself so much for this." And decides to go after Sheryl.

...

'The guards took Sheryl to the Lord Commander throne's room "Leave us alone" Lord Commander said, the guards drop Sheryl and got out.'

Lord Commander: Sheryl, i haven't seen you in a while, how are you?  
Sheryl:...  
Lord Commander: Okay. Here's a better question, where is E-351?  
Sheryl:...  
Lord Commander: What happend? Did you forget how to talk?  
Sheryl: You should have stayed dead, JOHN.  
Lord Commander: Oh Sheryl, my sweet Sheryl... I said to NEVER CALL ME THAT! 

'Lord Commander uses his powers to force Sheryl go the ground'

Lord Commander: Now, I think i said that you couldn't have Gary until you brought E-351 to me. so WHERE. IS. IT?  
Sheryl:...I don't have it, but i know who has. A ventrexian, named Avocato. I'll give you him, and you let Gary go.

'Lord Commander simply replied "NO DEAL." And uses his powers to put Sheryl in the ground again. Things were about to get very bad, when suddenly, someone screamed "THERE YOU ARE!" It was Avocato'

Avocato: Look, I don't know what you did to be arrested by those guys, but i think i kind of destroyed a family today, so...yeah, i would like to get the hell out of here now, if you don't mind.  
Lord Commander: Oh, you must be Avocato. The ventrexian that Sheryl told me about.  
Avocato:...Yeah...Look, i normally would like to know the reason of why my name is relevant but-SHERYL, RUN.

'Before Avocato could run away, Lord Commander uses his powers to stop Avocato's body

Lord Commander: Where are your manners? I still didn't introduce myself. I am the Lord Commander.  
Avocato: oh, really? That's great. But we really gotta...SHERYL!  
Lord Commander: I believe that you have something that belongs to me, Avocato. And i want it back. COME HERE.

'Lord Commander uses his powers to make Avocato comes closer'

"What...is...this...?" Avocato tried to ask, with his body squirming from side to side.

Lord Commander: You are going to give me the E-351 location, or the pain that you are feeling now will be much worse.  
Avocato: urgh....SHERYL, I NEED SOME HELP!

'At this point, Sheryl was out of the throne's room, hiding behind a wall'

"ANY MINUTE NOW!" Avocato shouted to Sheryl, still with no response "GOD-DAMMIT SHERYL! I DIDN'T RISK MY ASS COMING HERE TO SAVE YOU FOR NOTHING! HELP ME!"

'Sheryl just sighed, knowing that she was about to make one of the most stupidest decision in her life, and got back to help Avocato'

Avocato: You-Urgh-You actually came back! I thought that you were just going to leave me here to die!  
Lord Commander: But she was going to leave you. In fact, she was trying to rat you out before you interrupt us.  
Avovato: Urgh-Really, Sheryl?!  
Sheryl: I was desperate. I was trying to save my son.

'Before Avocato could say anything, Lord Commander increases his power force, and finally tears off Avocato's arm'

Sheryl:...  
Lord Commander:...  
Avocato:...AAAHHHH! THAT'S MY FREAKING ARM!!! YOU RIPPED MY FREAKING ARM OFF, YOU ASSH*LE!!!

'Where was Avocato's arm was now spraying blood everywhere, and some of the blood got in Lord Commander face, blinding and distracting him. Sheryl didn't waste time and quickly cauterizes his wound'

Avocato: YOU ARE DEAD MEAT!  
Lord Commander: And that means?!

"WHAT DO YOU THINK IT MEANS?! I WILL KILL YOU!" Avocato said while grabbing his ripped arm. And him and Sheryl started to run "Get them, don't let them escape" Lord Commander orders to the guards'

'Out of the castle, Sheryl and Avocato are now being chased down and getting almost shot by many guards, but then Sheryl stopped running'

Sheryl: Avocato, wait. My son is here, i-we can't leave him-

'Avocato uses his ripped arm to slap Sheryl'

Avocato: But we will, alright?! I'm sorry for your son, but I'm almost losing my mind over here and the last thing i need is to this sentence to go LITERAL!!!

'They almost get shot, but they dodge at the last second and started to run again'

"We never goin' to reach the transporter! Any ideas?" Sheryl asked while dragging Avocato to behind a box to get some cover.

'Avocato stops to think and then he looks at something that was below them'

Avocato: Just a really bad one.  
Sheryl: I don't care, as long that get us out of here!

"Aright!" Avocato said, grabbing Sheryl by her arm to jump "No, wait! I changed my mind!!!" Sheryl tried to say, but it was too late. Avocato's plan consisted of jumping and landing on a catwalk, and it almost worked, but as soon as they land, the catwalk collapsed and they fall again'

'And They Fell, and fell, and fell a little more, until they were hit by something, Avocato opened his eyes to see what was it, and he saw, to his surprise and horror, that Hooblat family from before. Before they could react, Avocato give's a big "NOPE!" And pushed him and Sheryl to fall again (But unfortunately, his ripped arm got stuck in the car's windshield and he didn't grab in time)'

"MY ARM! GOD-DAMMIT!" Avocato screamed as they continue to fall, he tried to call the Galaxy One "TRB! WE NEED HELP HERE! TRB!" But didn't get any answer.

'While they were almost getting shot by the ships following them, they look at something in the ground'

Avocato: Are those what i think they are?!  
Sheryl: If you thought Viper Turrets! Yes!

'The Turrets were getting ready to shoot'

Sheryl: Quick, hug me!  
Avocato: Hug you?!  
Sheryl: Do you want to die in another day, cat-man?! Hug me, i have a idea!

'Avocato hugged Sheryl, and thanks to Sheryl's idea(and very, very lucky), they both avoided the turrets blasts, fell in a small hole between the turrets and avoided the certain death. When they got out, Sheryl pressed a button in Avocato's arm bracer that activated a shield around them, keeping them both alive'

Sheryl: Don't tell anyone about the hug part and i'm not goin' to ask how do you have this arm bracer.  
Avocato: Deal. TRB? TRB, come in!

...

POX: Soooo...You want the good news or the bad news first?  
Stormbaby: Chookity?  
POX: The bad news? Ok. It looks like the intruder destroyed or neutralized all available SAMES, and he also hacked TRB system and activated the manual override.  
Stormbaby: Chookity-Pok.  
POX: Yeah, that's very bad. But the good news is that i still active, and i don't see him. So i think we are okay to get out and see if we can do something.   
Stormbaby: Chookity?  
POX: Don't worry, i'll go first.

POX opens the closet "And besides, what are the chances that the intruder was waiting for-" Before POX could finish the sentence, the intruder grabbed his arm and pressed a button in his eye, making him enter in manual override'

"Great. Despite the differences, your program is similar to KVN, so that should make things a little more easy" Said the intruder that was now recording himself to POX "Now, whatever you are, you're going to have to save this ship one day. The answer will be inside of you." The intruder then puts a chip inside POX. He then proceds to turn to see Stormbaby and removes the helmet "...Do you...Remember me...?" The intruder lifts his hand to touch Stormbaby, but hesitates and gives up "Just-don't tell any of this to him, alright? We will meet again, MOONCAKE." The intruder puts the helmet back, restore TRB and leaves'

TRB: Uhhh..Yes, Avocato?  
Avocato: OH, FINALLY! I've been calling you nonstop! We need you to scoop us up, now!  
TRB: Am i on my way? I am on my way!

...

'Finally back on Galaxy One, Avocato and Sheryl, made their way to the Medbay'

POX: Hey-uhh-ventrexian? I don't know how to tell you this but...I think your arm is gone.  
Avocato: Oh, really POX?! YOU THINK SO?!?!   
POX: Yeah, i just said-  
Avocato: Shut up! It was rethorical! Now TRB, Get this chip out of my head before it explodes!  
TRB: Oh, your head is not going to explode. Why? Because it was just a joke.  
Avocato:...Just a joke? I spend the whole day thinking that i had a explosive in my head, and now you're telling me it was just-A-joke?  
TRB: Did i said that? Yeah, i said that.

'Avocato was about to scream in rage, but Stormbaby hug managed to calm him down'

Avocato(sigh): It's okay little guy. I just really pissed about the whole 'losing my arm' thing.

'After hearing that, Stormbaby went towards one of the SAMES in the area, took off one of his arms, and handed it to Avocato'

TRB: Oh, that's interesting. We could surgically implant an animatronic arm on you, but there is a problem. What's the problem? Someone will need to perform the procedure on you.  
Sheryl: I can do it.

'Avocato turn his attetion to Sheryl'

Avocato: Wait, you can? Do you know how to do this?  
Sheryl: When every day of your life looks like a suicide mission, you learn a thing or two about implants, and skin stitching.  
Avocato: Wait, Wha-  
Sheryl Don't ask, just lie down.

...

Avocato: OW!  
Sheryl: Don't move, i'm doing the best i can.  
Avocato:...  
Sheryl: Would you just ask what you want to ask me?  
Avocato: So, the Lord Commander...It looks like you have a history with him. Do you-  
Sheryl: Yes, i kn-knew him. And no, i won't tell you how.   
Avocato:...  
Sheryl: Now, is my turn...Why did you came back for me? I didn't do anything for you. If anything, all i gave you were reasons to leave me behind.  
Avocato:...When i said that i had my reasons to not sending that recording to my son, you mumble that you wouldn't do that to yours.  
Sheryl:...  
Avocato: I didn't think you would be a 'mother' type.  
Sheryl: I wasn't-I...Look, i made a mistake, a big one, and now he is paying for it. For the last 10 years, i only had one mission, finding and saving him, no matter what it took.  
Avocato: You could have told me. I would have help you.  
Sheryl: Why? I never gave you any reason to trust me.  
Avocato: Believe me...i know what it's like to lose a son because of bad decisions.  
Sheryl: Heh...i not even goin' to ask.

'A silence broke out between the two, until Sheryl finished the robotic arm implant on Avocato'

Sheryl: There you go. What do you think?

'Avocato looks at his new arm'

Avocato: I think it's going to take a while to get used to it.  
Sheryl: Makes sense.  
Avocato: And i was being honest. I want to help you finding your son.  
Sheryl:...Thanks, Avocato.  
Avocato: What is his name, by the way?  
Sheryl: Oh, is GARY.

'Just when Sheryl said that name, Avocato was hit with a heavy headache, because of that, he was hit with flashs that looked like memories; Memories with him and another person in a red space-suit, he then started to hear his voice and the voice from that person'

"If you want me to trust you, first we clasp."  
Avocato: I'm not doing that.  
"Oh, yes, you will. You will do that."  
...  
"Then i promise you, we will get your son back."  
Avocato: And keep Mooncake safe.  
"And murder that guy's face off"  
...  
Avocato: No!  
"No."  
Avocato: Take care of my boy.  
L_%%)3 C4%0: No! D...DAD!  
...

'He felt like his head was about to explode, but the pain just disappear out of nowhere'

Sheryl: Are you aright, cat-man? You were grunt in pain for a moment.  
TRB: Your heartbeat is racing. Why it is racing?

"Chookity?" Stormbaby asked, looking worried

Avocato: I just-I think i need some sleep, it was a long day.

'Avocato got out of the Medbay, with Stormbaby following him, but he didn't even notice him, his head was filled with lots and lots of questions, and the most important of them all was: "Why that felt so real to him?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flashbacks from the canon timeline...I wonder what that supposed to mean🤔


	4. A tale of a Broken Parent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They should be going to Yarno in this one...but they won't =)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying a new writing style. I really like so i'll change to this one.

"Hi, son! How are you?" Avocato said as he started to record himself in the Crew Quarters corridor "I hope that you are okay. Things have been...very crazy. Oh boy, where do i even start?" So, if you haven't heard, which I hope you haven't but, I'm now one of the most wanted people in the galaxy. Crazy, right? Hahaha..i think that's what i get for pissing off a evil and crazy dictator for whatever reason."   
  
'While he was recording, Sheryl show up'   
  
"Oh, looks who's here. Hey Sheryl, do you want to say something?" He asked, but Sheryl just says "Nope." And leaves to the bridge.   
  
"She doesn't like to talk so much, but is because...(sigh) is..is complicated. Anyways, changing the subject, i have a robot arm now. What do you think?" Avocato asked while showing his new arm, but then he loses control of it "What the hell is-" He tried to say as the robot arm was going crazy. He managed to regain control, but not before the arm rip all of his clothes, leaving him bare-bottom. He then grabs the recorder that fell in the ground.   
  
"I-uh-I think that's all i have to tell." Avocato said while awkward chuckling a little "You know what? I think i just gonna delete this record and make another one la-" Avocato was interrupted by the ship alarm "Proximity alert. Proximity alert" TRB warn "Avocato, we are being attacked by the Lord Commander's heavy incinerators." Avocato wasted no time and got to the Bridge, with Stormbaby (that gave Avocato a towel to cover himself) following him.   
  
"TRB, What do we-" Avocato tried to ask before noticing that Sheryl was flying the ship "What the hell are you doing?!"   
  
"Trying to save our lifes if you haven't noticed!" She replied "TRB, is there a way out of here? I can't dodge those ships shoots for much longer!" "Is there a way? Yes. I'm detecting a temporal worm in our proximity." TRB said "Are you kidding?!" Avocato said "Those things could send us backwards or forwards thousands of years in time. We need a better idea!" "This is the ONLY idea." TRB said "He's right Cat-man. Just hang in there." Sheryl flys the ship into the temporal worm mouth, and luckily for them, the worm closed their mouth before the Lord Commander forces could follow them.   
  
'While traveling inside the worm across time, Avocato was getting hit with more of what he was now calling "Flash-Visions". Altough this time, they didn't hurt so much as they normally did, it kept getting Avocato more and more confused. Why was him having those visions? Where they really real? Who was that blonde human? Was he losing his sanity? The last one was probably yes, but Avocato could not even try to explain the others.'   
  
'The temporal worm dropped the Galaxy One in what it looked like a secure sector. "That was too close." Avocato said "Good thing you have the best pilot of the-" Sheryl interrupted herself.   
  
"What?"   
  
"I don't know what your species call, i just want you to cover it up right now." She said "What are you talking-" Avocato then realized what she was talking about. With the chaos that was the time jump, he didn't even notice that the towel scaped from him.   
"CRAP! Sorry, i still need some time to get used with the fact that i'm sharing the ship with someone that is not a robot." He said while grabbing and putting the towel again. "Speaking of time, TRB? When are we?   
  
"When are we? According to my calculations, we jumped 4 days into the future." TRB said "Only 4? This is a bit disappointing." Sheryl said "Hey Cat-man. How many days are left in your sentence now? "It's still the same." He replied "The clause nine of my my imprisionment stipulates that all time-related disruptions don't have any effect in my sentence."   
  
"How do you-"   
  
"I was bored."   
  
"Oh."   
  
...   
  
'Some time later, Avocato, now fully dressed, and Stormbaby returned to the bridge'   
  
"You wanted to talk?" Avocato asked Sheryl "Look, i'll be honest with you here, Cat-man. In the way i see, the Lord Commander will do everything in his power to take Stormbaby. No matter what hole you try to hide him, he will find that hole eventually."   
  
"So what do suggest we do?"   
  
"Now that's the 1 million of dropnoids question. I thought in hinding him in place that safeguards fugitives until we figure out what to do, and the closest one is in **YARNO**."   
  
'Yarno. That name was familiar for Avocato, but not in a good way'   
  
"I-I don't think we should go to Yarno." Avocato said "Why" Sheryl asked "It's just...I don't know, i feel like it's a bad ide-" He was interrupted when the systems of the bridge started to have a short circuit. Before they could even react, the Galaxy One was fully disabled." "TRB? TRB, what's going on?" Avocato asked, with no response. He just looked at Sheryl, wanted to know what was happening "Don't look at me, i don't know what is goin' on either." She replied.   
  
...   
  
"So, did you found out what happend?" Avocato asked Sheryl, who was trying to get the systems back online "No. And asking me this every 5 minutes won't make me magically find out." She said. Both Avocato and Sheryl were stuck in the Bridge, and they couln't go anywhere else. Meanwhile, POX was just staring at Avocato "I have nothing to do with this, alright?" Avocato said with a annoyed tone "I didn't say anything." TRB said "But i know you think i did." He replied "...I'll see if i can help the SAMES to fix the problem. Stay here...And don't even try to escape." With that, POX leaves.   
  
"Well, it looks like we have good news and bed news." Sheryl said "The good?" Avocato asked, looking a little irritaded "It looks like TRB and the ship were disabled, but the SAMES are still working, so they can still be able to fix whatever problem we have. The bad news are that 1-We don't know how much time it will take to fix the ship. 2-We are totally unprotected and 3-We won't be able to escape if the Lord Commander forces find us." Sheryl explained "This day just gets better and better. What do you think we should do?" Avocato asked "The only thing we can for now. Wait."   
  
"Chookity?" Stormbaby asked Avocato, looking a little worried, "Hey, it's alright little guy." Avocato said "We just gonna have to wait for a while.   
  
'A silence broke up between Sheryl and Avocato as they sit in the chairs and wait for the SAMES (And POX) to try to fix the ship, while Avocato was holding Stormbaby between his arms, Sheryl decided to just watch the stars. A minute of silence passed, then another, and another, and yet another one. It was starting to make Avocato uncomfortable, he needed something to distract him from the feeling that something bad would happen.'   
  
"So-" Avocato started, but was interrupted by Sheryl.   
  
"I don't want to play cards again."   
  
"Okay. But could we-"   
  
"I don't want to talk either."   
  
"Oh, c'mon. Please?"   
  
'Sheryl sighed "You know what? If you want to talk so much, why don't you answer some questions i have about you?   
  
Avocato frooze a little. He wasn't expecting Sheryl to say that (He should, but did not expect it). "...What do you want to know?" "Oh, you know. The basics. Like how did you end up here in the first place." Avocato thought for a second. He didn't want to tell his story to anyone else, but talking with Sheryl was the only thing that that could distract Avocato from his bad feeling.   
  
"...Theft." avocato said "Oh, so you were a thief? What did you stole then?" Sheryl asked "...Some Infinity Guard data-" Avocato was interrupted by Sheryl "Woah, woah, woah. Hold on. You kidding, right? HOLY-" She then started to laugh "That was you? I knew you were a little dumb but i did not-Didn't your parents taught you to do something smarter than steal from them?" She kept laughing "Considering that they died before i could even remember them, i guess not." Sheryl's laugh died in a stance when she heard that "Oh...I'm...I'm sorry, i didn't-" "It's okay." He said "I got used to it." A little silence broke up between the 2 again, but this time, it was a awkward silence "So...You didn't have anyone else in your life?" She asked "Well, i had but...I don't want to talk about it."   
  
"Okay...I'm goin' to regret making this one but...What about your son?" Avocato gives a minute of silence before speaking "After my-" He couln't finish that sentence "Well, my son, was everything that i had left. I basically grew up stealing things and Never had a, what would you call, a normal life. I tried to change, for him but, the life in crime was the only life i knew, so i ending up getting back to it." He explained "So you are telling me, that you raise your kid by stealing?" "It was nothing serious, just some robs here and there, i just wanted to steal enough to make sure we would have enough food."   
  
"And he was okay with, you know, all of this?" Sheryl asked   
  
"He was only a kid at the time, so he didn't fully understand of why i was doing that. But...As he was growing older, he started to understand, and he wasn't happy about it. No matter what i would try say to him, he didn't want to listen, for him, i was just making excuses. Then one day, he just...ran away...I spend months; Trying to find where he was. It was almost driving me crazy. Then, after almost a year, i got a hint, but i needed to be sure, so i decided to steal the Infinity Guard data."   
  
"Why did you think stealing their data would help you find your son?"   
  
"Because the hint i got said that he was training to be in the Infinity Guard."   
  
"Wait. WHAT?!" Sheryl said, almost not believing what Avocato have just said "Why would he want to join them?!"   
  
"I think it was because he wanted to be better that the life i took; To be able to actually help people. Maybe he thought that joining them was the best way."   
  
"But they are-" She swallowed her words before she could say something else "Nevermind. What happend after you stole the data?   
  
"I found out that he was on Earth, so i went there as fast as I could. It took a while, but i was able to locate his exactly location."   
  
"And then what happend?"   
  
"I went to where he was living while he wasn't there, and let a note asking for just a chance to talk to him, i also left the location of where i would be and the data i stole."   
  
"And he appear?"   
  
"Yes, but..."   
  
"But what?"   
  
"He didn't came alone. Turns out that he brought the Infinity Guard too, and since i wasn't planning of escaping, i got arrested in the spot."   
  
"So, you are basically saying that your son was the reason of why you got arrested?"   
  
"Well...You could put in that way. In the end, my arrestment and the data recovery made him graduate and become a member of the Infinite Guard much earlier, and i was put here."   
  
"Huh..." Sheryl said, finally having Avocato's story "Do you regret? Letting that note?" Sheryl asked "...I know that it will sond weird but, honestly, i kinda felt relieved that he choose that. The things i did, the life i choose to stay, they were my desicions, not his. So knowing that he was deciding his own life; Even that i would not be able to see him again for 4 whole years; I was happy for him."   
  
"Really?"   
  
"I would stiil love him, no matter what he had choose. He's my son after all" Avocato said as he let Stormbaby go. Stormbaby response was to press it face with Avocato cheek.   
  
"You would love him no matter what, huh? I wish i could say that too-" Sheryl put her hand in her mouth before she could say something else "What do you mean by that?" Avocato asked, looking both confused and curious. Sheryl removes her hand of her mouth to say something, but they were interrupted by a "ALL SHIP SYSTEMS ARE BACK TO NORMAL" coming from TRB.   
  
"Great. Saved by the bell." Sheryl thought "TRB! What the hell happend?!" Avocato said, demanding to know "IT LOOKS LIKE!" POX started speaking as he returned to the bridge "this whole trouble was caused by this little chip here!" "What?! Let me see this! Sheryl said as she grabbed the chip from POX "I never saw anything like this. How did it got here in the first place?" "Is there a reason? I don't know." TRB said "Wait. How could you not-You know what? Nevermind. Now that the ship is back, let's get back to the 'Leaving Stormbaby in Yarno' point."   
  
"We are not going to Yarno." Avocato said "Really? Why not?! Just because you feel like it is a bad idea? Do i really have to explain that Stormbaby is-   
  
"I KNOW WHAT HE IS!" Avocato scream made Sheryl lost her words "C'mon, a ditactor rip my arm trying to make me say where he was. I would be stupid if i didn't believe in you. You say yourself that the Lord Commander will do everything in his power to take Stormbaby, right? It will be only a matter of time until he finds out where we hide it."   
  
'This made Sheryl think. Avocato **did** have a point there, and she also heard rumors that Lord Commander had corrupted The Order of the Twelve, and Yarno was the place of one of them, so it could be very risk'   
  
"Fine!" She said "Have in your way." She got back at sitting in a chair and watch the view. Avocato was about to leave the bidge when he stops.   
  
"Can i make a question? Why does the Lord Commander needs Stormbaby?"   
  
"To unlock something call Final Space. Why? I never bother to know."   
  
"Can i make another question?...How do you know so much about him?   
  
'Sheryl didn't answer this one. "Yeah. I imagined this answer." Avocato said and leaves the bridge.   
  
...   
  
'Some time later, Avocato was watching the stars from a window in a corridor, when Stormbaby show up'   
  
"Chookity?" He aked.   
  
"I'm alright, little guy. Just a little overwhelmed by everything.'   
  
'Stormbaby lowered his antennas, showing that he was a little sad'   
  
"Hey, it's not your fault." Avocato said "I said that i don't care what you are, remember? I'll protect you with everything i have.   
  
'Avocato reassurance made Stormbaby very happy'   
  
"Woooaahh, Chookity pok!" Stormbaby said   
  
"There you go. Glad to see you happy, buddy. Now, i feel like i'm forgetting something...OH RIGHT! I still need to make a recorder for-   
  
'Avocato was interrupted by TRB'   
  
"Avocato, not wanting to interrupt, but interrupting anyway, i'm receiving a mayday transmission coming from a scape pod not so far from here."   
  
"What? Show me. Now!" Avocato orders TRB   
  
"Mayday. Mayday. This is **LITTLE CATO**. Can someone hear me? I NEED HELP!   
  
"...Little cato? Son?" Avocato said, almost not believing on what he just heard.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY CRAP. This one was bigger than i thought it would be (NO DIRTY JOKES HERE, FOLKS). At least next one won't be so longer...i hope.


	5. In Between: Little Cato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The summary of what Little Cato was doing.

**-SOME DAYS BEFORE-**   
  
If Little Cato could describe his life in one word, it would be 'Great'. After all the difficulties he had passed, his hard work was finally paying off. He was not only one of the most youngest members to ever join the Infinity Guard, he got his own house, his own room, his own kitchen with everything he liked, he was living like a king compared to his old life.   
  
'Everything was great, except for one thing, he was bored. Even though he had show many times his great abilities, the Infinity Guard thought that it would be better for him to not have complex and dangerous missions. Travel though space? Nah, he was stuck in only making simple jobs on Earth. Is not like he was complaining about that, he was doing what he sign-up to, help people. But he wanted a real challenge, and luckilly for him, that challenge looked like it was going to happen when he received an alarm that a Infinity Guard ship crashed and it needed someone to go check. He got out of his apartament with only one thought "Today is going to be so great!"   
  
...   
  
"Today **w** **as** going to be so great." That's what he thought while he was on his way to the crashed ship. "Do you really have to go with me everywhere?" He asked "Yes. It is necessary that you have a responsible with you until you reach the minimum age to-" "I know. I was being rethorical, **HUE**." Little Cato replied.   
  
'Something that really got in Little Cato's nerves was when, after he officially joined the Infinity Guard (and even though he said he could take care of himself), it was decided that, due to his young age, he would need someone to take care and keep an eye on him, so the Infinity Guard made a android assigned to take care of Little Cato, until he reached a adult age.'   
  
"This is taking forever." Little Cato complained "How long is going to take?" "At your current age, is going to take more-" HUE was interrupted by Little Cato "No. I mean until we arrive at the location of the crashed ship. "Oh, 10 more minutes." HUE replied, and all Little Cato could do was grumble a little and watch the view.   
  
'After finally arriving at the location, Little Cato gave a quick analysis on the ship.'   
  
"I don't get it." He said "This is an Imperium T3. These kind of ships aren't supposed to crash." "You are correct." HUE replied "This does not make any sense." Little Cato then checks his arm-bracer for a more detailed analysis of the area, and what he saw chocked him "HUE, are you reading this? The gravitational constant is shifting." "You are correct again, Little Cato." HUE replied "And a disturbance this strong could-" "Tear the universe apart. Literally!" Little Cato completed HUE's sentence in horror.   
  
...   
  
'Later on the Infinity Guard's building, a reunion with the most important members of the Infinity Guard to discuss some problems was interrupted when Little Cato and HUE show up'   
  
"Sir, this is a emergency." Little Cato said "We need to ground all Infinity Guard cruisers immediately."   
  
"What? Not again, Cato." The Commander of Infinity Guard Stone said, totally ignoring Little Cato's request "There's a cosmic disaster taking place. We need to find out what's causing-"   
  
"ENOUGH!" Stone said, interrupting Little Cato "For the last time, Cato. The Imperium T3 crashed because of human error. Maybe you are too young to know the difference." "Try to tell this to science then." Little Cato said, showing the evidence of what he found "Look, i know something big is happening, and with all due respects, discuss this is just a waste of time. Captain, back me up."   
  
"Time to leave, kid." The captain said "Seriously?! Lieutenant?" Little Cato asked, he only receive a few clacking noises, but it was obvious that he denied his request as well "FINE! JUST DON'T SAY I DIDN'T TRY TO WARN YOU ALL!" Little Cato screamed as he left the place.   
  
...   
  
"Idiots. All of them. Idiots." Little Cato said to himself "Little Cato? Where are you going? HUE asked "To the first Hawk i can jack. Something big is happening, and i'll not sit around doing nothing about it." He said "HUE, i need a favor. I need you to cover things for me." "This mission you are giving yourself is very dangerous. Do you even know how to pilot a ship?" HUE asked "Of course i know! My d-" Little Cato stopped himself from talking one more word, he didn't want to talk or even think about **him**.   
  
"HUE, people's lives might be at risk. I don't know if i can stop it, but i have to find out what's going on." HUE thinks for a minute "Alright."   
  
"HUE, i need to do-" Little Cato stopped talking "Wait. What did you say just now?"   
  
"You can go." HUE replied   
  
"I-Wow. I was-I was not expecting this answer."   
  
"Just be careful."   
  
"I will. Thanks HUE. This means a lot to me." Little Cato said. He then enter in one of the Hawks, and made his way to out of Earth. Something he dreamed in doing while being a part of the Infinity Guard, just not the way he was expecting.   
  
...   
  
'Some days later, Little Cato was finally was getting to what he suspected was the cause of the problem. It was what appeared to be a crack in the very fabric of the universe.'   
  
"There's a quantum gravitational disturbance emanating 2 parsecs fron Jupiter." He said "If what i think it's right, our lifes might depend-" He was interrupted by a sudden transmission "Little Cato, it's HUE. I'm in your house, and i have some bad news."   
  
"What kind of bad-Wait. How did you get in my house?!"   
  
"Ignore the last part of my last sentence. The bad news are that the Superior Stone sent a Imperium cruiser yesterday to apprehend you for broking 47 differents types of laws."   
  
"HE WHAT?! Why didn't you tell me that sooner?!   
  
"I was busy with stuff."   
  
"Busy with what now?" Little Cato asked  
  
"With stuff. Since i don't have to look after you in the moment, i enjoying what people would call a little vacation, and i am learning a lot of interesting things. Did you knew that there is a movie where machines-" HUE transmission was interrupted by the A.I of the ship "Little Cato, a Imperium cruiser is aproaching your position." The A.I said.   
  
'Ater some minutes, the Imperium Cruiser finally reached Little Cato's ship'   
  
"Little Cato, we have orders to arrest you for aerial grand theft."   
  
"Wait. Chuck?" Little Cato asked, a bit surprised. "Yes, this is Chuck. Now, please surrender and make things easy for you." Chuck said.   
  
"How about a no?"   
  
"Uh...You can't do this." Chuck said "I think-I mean, you are under arrest."   
  
"Okay, listen here, you jerk nuts. This is NOT going to happen." Little Cato replied.   
  
"...Did he call me a jerk nuts?" Chuck asked to the Cruiser pilots "Alright. Listen, kid-" Chuck was then interrupted by Little Cato "No. You listen. I'm trying to save the world here. So, you're going to turn your vessel around and pretend you never saw me, are we clear?"   
  
'Chuck didn't answer, but little Cato could hear him starting to sniffle a little, and before Little Cato could do or say anything else, Chuck overruled Little Cato's ship's controls to force him to stop. Little Cato was then captured'   
  
...   
  
'Inside the Imperium Cruiser, Chuck sees the gravitational disturbance with his own eyes'   
  
"The gravitational disturbance, It's masive." Chuck said while looking at it "And growing...A lot. A lot, a lot."   
  
"That's what i've been trying to tell you." Little Cato said.   
  
"Probe failure imminent." The ship's A.I kept saying, with all the ship systems on the red.   
  
"We need to get out of here. NOW!" Little Cato said. The gravitational disturbance was starting to suck the planets close to it.   
  
"Oh, God! Engage rear thrysters!" Chuck tried to order, but it was too late, the disturbance was starting to suck everyone inside of the Imperium Cruiser.   
  
"I'm not a jerk nuts!" Were Chuck last words as he was sucked too. The only one left was Little Cato. The ship was about to explode at any second, but he managed to reach an escape pod, and got out before the ship was completely destroyed.   
  
'Knowing that it would be only a matter of time before the escape pod exploded, he made a mayday call'   
  
"Mayday. Mayday. This is Little Cato. Can someone hear me? I NEED HELP!" He said, praying that someone hear him and come to save him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HUE is the android sent by the Infinity Guard :)
> 
> ...Yes. This is a reference to Detroit: Become Human.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I hope that you had a good time and hopefully i will continue this fanfic.


End file.
